Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage (DAS) network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Network storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system executing a storage operating system for storing and retrieving data on behalf of one or more client computing systems (“clients”). The storage operating system stores and manages shared data containers in a set of mass storage devices.
NoSQL databases may have various replicas that are maintained by various computing nodes in a cluster. The data files and logs, including journal and operation logs are stored at shared storage systems that are managed by the storage operating system. Backing up distributed databases is challenging because of the number of computing nodes and clients that access distributed databases at any given time. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently backup and restore distributed databases stored at a plurality of cluster nodes.